


Skin Deep

by TobytheWise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Angst, Bottom Castiel, Closeted Castiel (Supernatural), Dean wears a kilt, Dean's sexy leg, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Florist Dean Winchester, Happy Ending, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Openly Gay Dean Winchester, Panty Kink, Punk Dean Winchester, Rimming, Role Reversal, Tattoo Artist Castiel, Top Dean, Virgin Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Dean and Cas own shops across the street from each other but their similarities stop there.Dean Winchester owns a flower shop that he and his best friend, Balthazar, run. He may not seem like a guy who’d own such a shop with his tattoos, piercings, mohawk that’s a different color everyday, and crazy wardrobe, but Dean’s the type of guy that doesn’t care what anyone thinks of him.Castiel Novak is a flannel wearing, self proclaimed lady’s man who owns a tattoo parlor with his best friend Charlie. He’s self conscious of what people think of him and doesn’t like to ‘rock the boat’.Slowly, Cas learns to let his walls down and let Dean in, only to have those walls fly back up at the thought of being attracted to a man. Dean, comfortable in his homosexuality, refuses to be with a guy that treats him poorly in front of other people just because he’s scared and won’t consider coming out of the closet.Can Dean teach Castiel that love is more important than what other people think? Or will Cas go too far to push Dean away?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written for the ProfoundNet Flipfest where classic Destiel tropes are taken and flipped!
> 
> Shout out to my beta reader just-another-busy-fangirl!! You are amazing!
> 
> The art that goes with this story is all done by the wonderful Deancebra! She was an absolute pleasure to work with and you should check out her blog and her other amazing artwork [HERE](https://deancebra.tumblr.com/)! (GO! Seriously! Her stuff is INCREDIBLE!!)
> 
> And special thanks to my bestie, LadyofThursday, for always pushing me to do my best and being the best cheerleader. :)

Dean puts the finishing touches on the floral arrangement he’s working on. He hopes his new neighbors will like it. It’s simple and delicate. The baby blue vase sits well with the blue and yellow flowers that it holds. The daffodils are bright and mean new beginnings, which is fitting since Dean’s just opened his new shop at the beginning of this week. The accent flower is Dean’s own personal inside joke. Bachelor buttons. Not widely used anymore but still beautiful with a fun meaning. This is Dean’s way of saying ‘I’m single and ready to mingle’ without actually saying it. 

Dean smiles as he steps back to look at his masterpiece. No one will get the little joke that Dean’s made but that doesn’t really matter. It’s a beautiful arrangement that will hopefully make other people feel happy; that’s the real reason Dean got into the floral business. And the fact that he unashamedly loves pretty things. What’s prettier than flowers?

Dean picks up the floral arrangement and makes his way towards the door. He waves at Balthazar to let him know he’s stepping out for a minute. On his way out the door, he stops and checks his reflection.

“Hmm, gotta look pretty for that eye candy across the street, boss?”

His eye liner looks good. His hair is still rocking with the blue gel he used this morning to style his mohawk. Of course, his tee shirt and kilt combo is kicking ass with the added bonus of showing off his awesome, hot-as-fuck, tattoo covered leg. He smiles at Balthazar before turning around and walking out the door. 

“Fuck you too, dude,” Dean sings as he waves his middle finger over his shoulder at his friend. He hears Balthazar’s answering laugh as the door shuts behind him. 

As Dean walks across the street, he thinks about his new neighbor. He’s seen the guy walk in and out of the tattoo shop a few times and every single time Dean’s caught himself staring. The guy is gorgeous. But if the flannel and leather jackets are anything to go by, he is unfortunately straight. Dean will have to suffer, ogling the beautiful man from a distance with Balthazar.

The door chimes as Dean slowly walks in.

“Hello!” A bubbly redhead greets him from behind a glass counter that holds different piercings inside. There’s two chairs behind the counter where the piercings and the tattoos happen. Right now, the star of Dean’s current wet dreams is finishing up a tattoo for a brunette woman. Both are too focused on the task at hand to notice Dean’s arrival.

Dean gives the redhead a giant smile. “Hey there, gorgeous! My name’s Dean. I own the flower shop across the street and I thought I’d come introduce myself and give you a little something.”

He holds up the floral arrangement as he walks towards the counter. “My name’s Charlie. I’m the co-owner and also I do the piercings here.”

“Oh, awesome. It’s nice to meet you.” Dean puts the flowers on the counter.

“These are so pretty.”

“Thanks. They actually mean rebirth and new beginnings. I figured that was fitting with being the newbie in the town.”

Charlie is about to say something when the tattoo artist and the brunette walk up to the counter. 

“Thank you so much, Cas. I really love it.”

The brunette points to the small patch of gauze on her ankle. Dean assumes this chick got something like a small butterfly, seems like the type. He ignores her in favor of checking out Cas. A small thrill goes up Dean’s spine at finally knowing his name. Today he’s wearing a blue Henley that brings out his eyes with tattered blue jeans. He’s so fucking hot that Dean’s worried his kilt might tent in an incredibly obvious way.

“You here to get a tattoo, handsome?” The brunette asks as she runs her hand over Dean’s forearm. Dean knows when he’s being flirted with and he internally winces at the thought of letting her down easily. Woman never pick up on the fact that he’s flaming. 

“Nope,” he says with a pronounced pop of the p. “Just came to introduce myself to my new neighbors. I own the flower shop across the street.”

“Wow. A man who’s sensitive enough to appreciate flowers yet rough enough to pull off a mohawk.” Dean looks over at the owners for a little help in this situation and is met with Charlie trying to contain her giggles and a confused looking Cas. The brunette runs her hand up to his bicep and gives it a small squeeze. “If you’re on your lunch break, why don’t you join me for coffee? There’s a nice little coffee shop right down the street.”

Dean guesses he’s gonna have to nip this in the butt himself. “I’m sorry, but I’m not interested.”

The brunette looks confused when she demands, “Why not?”

Dean snorts. “Well, you’ve got way too much going on right around here,” he says as he waves a hand over her chest. “And not enough dangly bits around here,” he says as he waves his hand around his crotch.

This time Charlie can’t hold in her laughter. He looks sympathetically at the brunette whose mouth is wide open in shock before putting a hand on her shoulder and quietly saying. “Sorry, but I’m hella fucking gay.” 

Dean turns to Cas and Charlie and smiles. “Well, it was a pleasure meeting you both. Don’t be strangers and all that jazz.” He begins walking towards the door. Just before leaving he turns back and says, “I’ll bring you some new flowers next week if you’d like?”

Cas’s lips tilt slightly up and he shrugs before answering, “Sure.”

“Awesome.” Dean walks out the door with a small wave over his shoulder.

Great first impression.


	2. Chapter 2

“Can I buy you a drink, sweetheart?” Cas asks as he saddles up next to the woman he’s been checking out. 

She turns to look at him and he’s caught up in her green eyes. They were the first thing he noticed about her from across the bar earlier. She smiles at him before shaking her head. “No thanks.”

Cas, being the gentleman that he is, shrugs the rejection off and goes back to his original seat towards the door. 

“Rough night, huh?” the bartender asks as he hands him another beer.

“Something like that,” he huffs into his beer bottle. Rough night is an understatement. Ever since that flower shop has opened across the street, Cas has pretty much been going out of his mind. He can’t seem to stop thinking about the strange man that owns it. 

Every time Cas has tried to rub one out this week, he comes with thoughts of crazy mohawks and stunning green eyes. It’s frustrating as hell. Especially since Cas is straight. Cas shrugs it off. He assumes Dean is stuck in his mind because of the ridiculous outfits he wears. What sort of dude wears a kilt anyways?

Cas hears the door to the bar swing open and he turns to see if the new arrival is a possible conquest for tonight. He’s positive he just needs a good lay to get his mind to reset. That’ll get the green eyes and freckles out of his mind for sure. 

And of fucking course it’s Dean who walks through the door. Dean has a look of shock and surprise that he quickly masks when their eyes meet. 

“Hello, Dean,” he greets. On the inside, his stomach twists in a warm way but Cas isn’t about to ponder on that. At all.

“Well, howdy neighbor,” Dean says with a giant smile. Cas takes a moment to looks at Dean’s outfit. He’s wearing black combat boots. His pants are tight and red plaid. His mohawk is colored red today, no doubt to match his pants. Cas feels the corners of his lips rise as he reads Dean’s sweater. The thing is two sizes too big for him with the words ‘Spread hugs not bugs’ on it with a picture of an open condom next to it. It’s completely ridiculous and yet so like Dean.

Cas quickly schools his features to hide the fact that he was practically checking Dean out. 

“Hey Ash! How’s it going tonight?” Dean says to the bartender. 

“What’s up, Dean! It’s going good, man. I’m glad you’re here to hang out with Cas. This guy’s been shot down three times already tonight,” the bartender says with a laugh as he hands Dean a beer.

Cas feels his cheeks warm in embarrassment. When he looks over at Dean he sees a few emotions warring and he wonders what’s going on in Dean’s head. 

“Maybe if he wasn’t as straight as an arrow I’d try to take him home,” Dean says with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He looks over at Cas and gives him an exaggerated wink. Cas knows that Dean is just joking around, yet something inside Cas blooms at the thought of going home with Dean. He shoves that feeling as far down as he can. Castiel is straight as they come. He loves women, damn it!

Dean gives him a playful shoves and Cas makes himself laugh, hoping Dean won’t notice his discomfort. 

Just then, someone plops down next to Dean and throws an arm around his shoulders.

“Good evening, darling.”

Dean rolls his eyes and turns to his new companion. A sharp sense of jealousy courses through Cas’s chest. What the fuck is going on with him lately?

“Cas, this here is my minion at the store, Balthazar.”

“Oh my god! Are you our eye candy from across the street?” Cas watches as Dean’s face turns red and he glares at Balthazar. “Why in the hell are you dressed like a lumberjack while out at a bar? I assumed your fashion choices were for looks at the tattoo shop.”

“Balthazar. Shut the fuck up,” Dean chastises.

“Maybe that’s why I’m being continuously shot down tonight,” Cas says with a shrug. All three men laugh at that and warmth fills Cas’s belly. He likes seeing Dean laugh. He looks so carefree. 

“Well, you won’t be the only one, dear,” Balthazar says with a giant sigh as he looks back at Dean. “I can’t believe you’re wearing this sweater in public, Dean. I mean really. Don’t you ever want to feel the sweet tender caress of another man’s body?”

Castiel is officially intrigued and a little flushed at the thoughts his mind is conjuring up. He schools his features and tries to focus on what sort of relationship these two have. Dean groans and throws his head back to look at the ceiling. 

“If someone doesn’t want to get to know me because of what I wear than they’re not worthy of my time. You know I don’t give a shit what people think of me. The only one that matters is me. And I just so happen to like myself.” Dean punctuates his statement with a drink of his beer. After he puts it back down, he adds, “And I also like this fucking shirt.”

“Well, you’re the only one, darling.”

“Fuck you, dude,” Dean says with a laugh. 

Cas finishes his beer and stands up. He’s gotta get moving before he says something stupid like, ‘yes, Dean. I like you and your shirt too!’ 

“Leaving already, Cas?” Dean almost looks disappointed. Cas quickly dismisses the idea, there’s no way.

“Yeah. I gotta call my brother and do laundry. Boring stuff.” He kicks the toe of his shoe with the heel of his other foot. He’s feeling suddenly awkward and flustered. What is it about this guy?

“Alright. Tell your brother I say hi. I’ll see you tomorrow, Cas.”

“It was lovely meeting you tonight, babe!” Balthazar calls out. 

Cas walks out with a small wave and a smile on his face. He might have been shot down all night but the internet’s supply of porn and his trusty right hand isn’t going anywhere.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean stops and looks at himself in the mirror. His mohawk is looking good today with the new gel he bought online, his eyeliner is on point, and his piercings are all great. He takes in a deep breath and walks out of the bathroom. 

“Running across the street, be right back, Balthazar!” he calls before ducking out the door without waiting for a reply. He already knows what Balthazar is likely to say and doesn’t really feel like hearing it at the moment. 

All the way across the street Dean yells at himself. This stupid crush he has is pointless and dumb. Dean’s always followed his one and only rule until now: don’t crush on straight guys. But there’s just something special about Cas that gets under Dean’s skin and he can’t stop thinking about him. It’s frustrating as hell. 

“Hey, Charlie,” Dean greets as he walks through the door. 

Charlie’s face lights up when she sees him and it makes Dean smile. The little red head is growing on him. “Dean! Oh my gosh! You’re mohawk is freakin’ epic!”

Dean plays with his lip ring and then gives her a goofy smile. “Thanks. I just got this color in the mail yesterday and was excited to try it out. They match my pants.”

Charlie leans over the counter and looks down at his pants. She lets out a squeal of delight. Both his mohawk and his skinny jeans are bright pink today and Dean loves it. He loves wearing things that stand out and he loves seeing people’s reactions. 

“Dean, if I wasn’t just as gay as you, you’d have to watch that fine ass of yours.”

Dean hears someone groan and turns to see Cas walking to the front of the store from the bathroom. “Charlie, what did I tell you about harassing our customers?”

“To be fair, I’m not really your customer,” Dean interjects throwing Charlie a wink. 

“Would you like to be? I’m free,” Cas says, looking at Dean with a grin.

Charlie laughs. “He really is, Dean. Hasn’t had a date in forever. Free as they come, this one.”

Dean watches as Cas turns a beautiful shade of red. It makes his blue eyes look brighter. Dean loves it. 

“You serious, Cas? Because I was actually thinking of getting another one.”

“Absolutely, Dean. I can do it right now if you know what you want.”

Dean belly fills with butterflies as he pulls out his phone and pulls up the picture he had in mind. It’s a small angel wing. “I’d like to get this right behind my right ear.”

Cas grabs the phone from Dean and their fingers brush. The butterflies already in Dean’s belly seem to amplify. He wonders if there’s a chance that Cas feels them too.

“Easy. Why don’t you have a seat and I’ll print off a template.” Cas hands the phone back and Dean goes to sit down.

Charlie strolls over and pulls up a chair next to him. “So this is why you stopped over? I assumed you’d be bringing us some new flowers.”

“That was the original plan. I wanted to take the vase back and refill it with new flowers.”

Dean looks over at the vase on the counter and can’t seem to stop his heart from speeding up at what he finds. The daffodils have all wilted and started to droop but the bachelor buttons have all hit a second wind and seemed to thrive. They all stand tall and proud and beautiful. Dean feels his cheeks warm and his lips pull up at the meaning. 

Charlie pokes his cheek. “What’s that little smile for?”

“You wouldn’t get it. Inside, flower joke.”

“Oh! Please! Tell me, tell me, tell me.”

Dean rubs the back of his neck. He shrugs, “Alright. You see those blue flowers that seemed to have bloomed brighter rather than wilt like the daffodils?” He waits for her to nod. “Those bad boys are called Bachelor Buttons. Back in the day, men used to wear those in the presence of those they had feelings for. Lore says that if the flower blooms in the presence of that person, your feelings are requited.”

Charlie stares at him like he’s grown a second head. “Oh. My. God.”

“You’re freaking me out, Red.”

“I fucking knew my gaydar wasn’t broken!”

“Shhh. Stop! It’s just a legend. Stop freaking out!”

Castiel walks out from the back holding a sheet with his tattoo outline. He holds it up and asks, “How’s that look for size?”

Dean can feel his face is warm and he gives Charlie a look that screams to drop it. He looks at the tattoo closely and nods. “Looks perfect, Cas.”

Before Dean knows it, Cas is placing the gauze on Dean’s tender skin. It’s taken every ounce of willpower not to pop a boner with how close Cas’s face was. The look of concentration and the feel of his hands on him had his mind racing. 

“Alright, you’re all done, Dean. I’m going to assume you know the proper etiquette for keeping this clean and well maintained?”

“Don’t worry, Cas. This ain’t my first rodeo,” Dean answers with a grin. 

They walk up to the counter and Dean pays. 

“Hey Dean. I was thinking we should have a movie night tomorrow night. Are you free?” Charlie asks.

“Umm, I’m free. What movie are you thinking? It’s been awhile since I’ve seen Star Wars.”

“Yes! I love me some princess Leia! Cas, you in?”

Cas looks up from cleaning his station. He looks from Charlie to Dean a few times before shrugging. “Sure.”

“Awesome. Why don’t you write down your address and Cas and I will be at your place around six tomorrow.”

And just like that Dean’s pulled into hosting a movie night. Shit, he needs to go home and clean!


	4. Chapter 4

“I’m pulling up right now so I’m gonna have to go, Jimmy,” Cas said into his phone as he parked his car. 

“Okay, Cassie. Have fun on your date,” his twin said with a snicker. The comment, as innocent as it was meant, made Castiel’s heart seize in his chest. 

“Very funny, asshole. But this isn’t a date since Dean, if you couldn’t tell, is a dude.”

“Whatever you say, Cassie,” Jimmy said and then paused before adding. “But for the record, I love you. Call me tomorrow at the usual time, bro.” Jimmy ends their conversation by hanging up, leaving Cas feeling confused. He should really be used to this feeling by now; it’s the only thing he’s been feeling ever since meeting a certain crazy, mohawked someone. 

Cas sighs, gets out of his car, and makes his way up to Dean’s door. After knocking, Cas takes a second to run his fingers through his hair and adjust his hoodie. He may have decided to wear a hoodie instead of his usual flannel after Dean’s friend pointed out that he looks like a lumberjack. Jimmy always says that one of Castiel’s greatest faults is caring too much what other people think of him and he wonders if maybe his twin has a point. 

He’s pulled from his train of thought by the door opening. Dean’s there with an easy grin on his face. Cas feels his cheeks warm as he smiles back.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Come on in, Cas,” Dean says as he pulls the door open further. Cas walks in as Dean lays a friendly hand on his shoulder. He feels like lightning is shooting up his spine at the simple touch and wonders what it would feel like to have Dean touch him skin to skin rather than through the barrier of clothing. 

Cas clears his throat. “When is Charlie expected to be here?”

Dean looks down at his phone with a small frown. “She actually just texted me. It sounds like something came up last minute with Gilda.” Dean looks up and Cas feels frozen in his green stare. “Looks like it’s just you and me tonight, buddy.”

“Alright,” Cas says as casually as he can muster. There’s no reason for Dean to know that Cas’s insides are buzzing with a mixture of excitement and nerves.

Dean grabs two beers and a bowl of popcorn before guiding Cas into the living room. Cas sits down on the couch and takes a sip of his beer as Dean gets the movie going on the tv. Cas takes a moment to admire Dean. He’s wearing black sweatpants with a grey Lord of the Rings shirt. His hair is laying flat on his head rather than its usual spiked mohawk style. He looks so casual and comfortable and so unlike the Dean that Cas has slowly come to know. 

When Dean turns around his face flushes as he sees Cas looking at him. “What?” Dean asks.

Cas shakes his head with a small smile. “Nothing. I’m just not used to you without the mohawk.”

“Ah,” Dean says as he sits down next to Cas. “I figured since it’s just us it wouldn’t be a big deal if I didn’t make myself pretty. Do you want me to go style it for you?”

Cas chuckles and shakes his head. “Like you said, it’s just us.” The warmth that Cas gets in his chest from that small phrase surprises him. 

They sit back and begin watching the movie. Cas lets himself get lost in the plot so he’s surprised when he realizes that he and Dean have gotten closer on the couch. So close that their thighs are touching. Nervous energy buzzes under his skin and he blurts out the first thing that comes to mind, “I used to have a Han Solo poster in my room that my brother always teased me for.”

When Cas looks over he sees Dean looking at him with a raised brow and a smirk. “Oh yeah? Me too. Han was definitely my first movie star crush.”

Cas lets out a nervous laugh, “My brother used to say I was in love with him, but I say it’s Harrison Ford. He gets a pass.”

Dean looks back at the screen with a small smile on his lips as he hums his agreement. Cas can’t seem to take his eyes off of Dean, though. The movie is long forgotten as he takes in every detail of Dean’s face. The curve of his nose, the bow of his lips, and the spattering of freckles. Cas is so close that he can smell Dean’s shampoo, the lovely smell of coconut. 

When those green eyes come back to look at him, Cas continues his stare. Dean’s eyes are the most beautiful he’s ever seen and he gets completely lost in them. He can feel his heart speed up and his breath coming quicker. He slowly leans forward until their lips are almost touching. Cas searches Dean’s eyes, finding acceptance, and it’s the last straw.

Cas has never felt like this before. He feels like he’s free falling and he’s hoping Dean will catch him. Dean’s lips are warm and soft as they touch his. Cas tilts his head slightly and runs his tongue over Dean’s lips, asking for passage. When Dean opens his mouth and their tongues touch, Cas groans in pleasure. Dean’s mouth tastes like the beer they’ve been drinking but even so this kiss is one of the hottests Cas has ever experienced. It makes his blood feel like it’s caught fire. 

Dean shifts slightly so he can lay on the couch with Cas on top of him. Cas feels Dean’s hands grab at his back and Cas runs on his his hands through Dean’s hair. It’s incredibly soft and Dean moans when Cas tugs it slightly. 

Cas is rock hard in his pants. He gently thrusts his groin forward and is met with Dean’s answering erection. It’s that undeniably male part that brings Cas out of his haze. He jumps back, off of Dean, and scrambles to his feet. He quickly adjusts the front of his pants and turns towards the door. 

“Cas, wait up,” Dean calls from the couch as Cas quickly throws on his shoes. He needs to get out of here. He needs to clear his head. 

Cas is just about to open the door when a hand grabs his wrist. 

“I have to go. I’m sorry, Dean. I’m so sorry,” Cas murmurs.

“Cas, just take a minute to breathe. You liked what we were doing. There’s no reason to be freaking out about it.” Dean tries to soothe Cas but it just makes him more confused. Dean’s right, he loved what they were doing but there’s still a sinking feeling in Cas’s gut. He’s straight.

“Let’s just pretend this never happened. Goodbye, Dean.”


	5. Chapter 5

Dean stuffs the calla lillies into the vase he’s putting together. It’s a beautiful arrangement and he takes pride in his work, even if it is for someone else’s love story. He gives it the final touches and puts it aside. 

Dean stares at the vase he’s been using for the tattoo shop’s flowers. It’s been a whole week since the kiss and he can’t get it out of his mind. It was amazing while it lasted. 

Dean sighs and gives himself a speech of determination. He can do this. He puts together the arrangement with nimble fingers. He hopes this will let Cas know there’s no hard feelings, even though Dean’s feeling more and more heartbroken with every passing day that they don’t talk. 

“Are you fucking kidding me, Dean?” Balthazar demands, jolting Dean out of his gloomy thoughts. 

Dean just shrugs and continues with his work.

“Darling, you can’t do this to yourself. What ever happened to your golden rule?”

Dean straightens his back and looks at his friend. “I broke it okay. I fucking fell for the straight guy like the idiot I am.”

“We’ve all been there, done that. But you can’t be putting yourself down like this. I can see that your hair is brown for fuck’s sake! And I haven’t seen your kilt or your dreadful tee-shirts in over a week,” Balthazar pauses and waits for Dean to look at him before continuing. “And I could handle all of that but I can’t handle seeing you making this arrangement for that asshole. Dean, it’s not your job to apologize to him. He’s the ass, not you.”

“I’m doing this,” Dean says with determination. He just wants to make things right. 

“I don’t understand, Dean. You don’t care about anyone’s opinions.”

Dean picks up both arrangements and makes his way towards the door without answering. He knows his friend is right. He’s so screwed. 

“Hi, Dean!” Charlie excitingly greets him. “Dude! Where’s your crazy outfit and awesome hair?”

He’s wearing a pair of jeans he found at the back of his closet and a deep green henley. It’s completely ‘normal’ but he’s just not feeling like himself lately. Dean speaks without answering Charlie’s question. 

“Hey, Red,” Dean answers with a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. “I have something for Gilda from you.”

“Shut up! Thank you so much,” she gushes as he hands over the first vase of flowers. “I am so getting laid tonight.”

“These symbolize beauty. I thought your lady would love that,” he says with a little wink. 

Charlie stares at the second vase of flowers in his hands and then asks softly, “And what do these represent?”

Dean sets the flowers down on the counter and rubs the back of his neck. “It doesn’t really matter.”

Charlie snags his hand before he can turn towards the door. “It does. Tell me.”

“These are violet hyacinths. They represent asking for sincere forgiveness. The other kind are white tulips which mean the act of forgiveness and hope for the future.” Dean wipes his face with his hand. “Whatever. It’s not like I care anyway.”

“Dean,” he hears from his left. It’s the deep voice he’s missed so much in the week since they kissed and Dean knows instantly that Cas overheard their conversation. 

“Heya, Cas.” Dean desperately tries to mask the vast amount of feelings he’s suddenly overcome by. 

“May I speak with you outside?”

Dean nods his head and walks towards the door. He hopes his steps are true and show none of his nerves even though his heart is racing. Dean shoves his hands in his pockets so Cas doesn’t see how they shake.

“What’s up, Cas?” Dean asks once they’re outside.

Cas looks everywhere but at Dean and Dean feels his heart sink even lower. But the sadness is quickly replaced by anger. How dare he act like this doesn’t matter! That Dean doesn’t matter.

“I can’t pretend that kiss never happened, Cas. I liked kissing you,” Dean says through gritted teeth. 

“I know,” Cas whispers. 

“What?”

Dean watches as Cas clenches his jaw and looks into Dean’s eyes. “I know,” he says louder. “I can’t stop thinking about it. I don’t want to stop thinking about it. I fucking liked it.”

The way he said it breaks Dean’s heart. It’s like Cas is disgusted with himself that he liked kissing him. 

“I’m going to kiss you now,” Dean says. Castiel’s eyes bug out.

“Outside? Anyone could see us, Dean.”

Dean just shrugs and walks into Cas’s space. He brings his hand up to cup Cas’s jaw and slowly moves his face forward, keeping his eyes locked with Cas. The moment Cas’s eyes shut in acceptance, Dean is placing their lips together. 

This kiss is just like their first one. All consuming and hot. The feel of Cas’s five o’clock shadow against Dean’s own drives him wild with lust and he quickly opens his mouth to allow Cas’s tongue entrance. Just like the first time, Cas is the one to break the kiss.

“Fuck! You can’t just do that, Dean,” Cas says as he looks back and forth down the street to see if anyone saw.

Dean rolls his eyes to disguise his hurt. “Who the fuck cares?” Dean sees a few people walking on the other side of the street and he yells, “Hey, I’m gay! Do you give a shit that I like kissing dudes?”

The couple laugh and cat call, “Go get em, buddy!”

Dean is shoved up against the building with a heavy thump. “Shut the fuck up, Dean. All you ever do is run your mouth and act like none of these things matter. Well they matter to me, Dean! I care about other people’s opinions of me!”

Dean shoves right back into Cas’s space. “There’s your problem, buddy! I could be the best thing you have in your life. Cas, I would fucking love you like no one else could but you’re too worried about what other people think of you. Of us. I almost feel sorry for you.”

Dean can feel his eyes prickle but he continues to stare down Cas who looks conflicted. He looks like he’s either going to fuck Dean against this building or punch him in the face. 

“Fuck you, Dean,” Cas finally says through his clenched teeth. “I’m straight.”

Dean laughs in his face. “Not according to that,” he says nodding towards Cas’s crotch. “Instead of worrying about what other people think, you could take your head out of your ass and see you’re bisexual and there’s nothing fucking wrong with that. You like kissing me. I like kissing you. We have feelings for each other. Why isn’t that enough for you, Cas?”

Cas looks above Dean’s head, refusing to look him in the eyes as he mutters, “Well, maybe it’s you. I don’t need a peacock seeking attention, maybe I need to be with someone who actually gives a fuck about other people’s opinions other than their own.”

Dean watches as Cas storms away, his eyes locked on his back as it slowly fades away. Dean slides down onto his ass on the cold sidewalk and allows the cold to sink into his skin. He’s not sure how long he sits there before Balthazar finds him and drags him home. Who cares anyway?


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel bursts through his front door. He’s sweating and panting from running nonstop from the tattoo shop. He leans his back against the door and just breathes for a moment. His throat feels raw from holding back tears.

“Fuck!” Cas rushes to his bedroom and opens his laptop. He types in his favorite porn website and takes a steading breath. With shaking hands, he clicks on the gay category. Cas clicks on the first video there and waits for it to load. He almost clicks the exit button and forgets this ever happened on multiple occasions but stops himself every time. He’s proving to himself and everyone else that he’s not fucking gay. 

As soon as the video starts playing Cas sits on his bed and sets the laptop to the side but watches intently. He watches as two men lay in bed together kissing. Both are without their shirts. One of them is a bit smaller with blonde hair and a big shoulder tattoo. The other is bigger with a big broad hairy chest and dark hair. The smaller man starts peppering the bigger man’s chest with kisses until he’s pulling down his boxers and plunging the larger man’s cock into his mouth.

The bigger guy runs his fingers through the blonde’s hair and huskily says, “That’s it baby. Suck my cock.”

Cas watches with his full attention as the man swallows the cock and takes it completely into his throat. That’s when his heart skips a beat as he looks down at his own cock which has sprung to life. 

“For fuck’s sake!” Cas yells as he stares at it with disbelief. He shuts his laptop with more force that’s necessary and slams his head back into his pillow. 

Castiel wakes up the next morning feeling like he’s hungover, headache and nausea included. He groans as he stares up at his ceiling. He barely slept and when he did all he could dream about was the look of utter hurt and betrayal on Dean’s face. 

Cas has never felt like a shitter person than he does right now. He knows there’s only one person he trusts to talk about this with so he snags his phone from the nightstand and dials their number. It only rings a few times before there’s a clear answer on the other end.

“Hey Cassie!” Jimmy cheerily greets. Relief instantly floods Castiel’s body. He and his brother have been inseparable literally since birth. 

“Hello, Jimmy.”

“So how’s it going? Have you finally gotten your head out of your ass and talked with Dean?” Of course he would bring this up straight away. Cas has been telling Jimmy everything since they were teenagers and that includes his kiss with Dean last week. 

“Who says my head is in my ass? Why am I automatically the bad guy?” 

“Fine, tell me about it. And Cas? Don’t skimp on any details.”

So Cas tells him everything. He tells Jimmy about the kiss, the avoidance, the confrontation, and finally the blow out. 

Cas waits for Jimmy to speak but he’s met with silence. “Jimmy? You still there?”

“I’m here,” Jimmy tentatively says with a sigh. “I’m just not sure what you expect me to say.”

Castiel instantly feels defensive. His fist clenches and he spits out, “I expect you to understand me! You’re my brother. You of all people should see my side of this and how I’m not gay.” His voice cracks at the last word.

“Cassie,” Jimmy says gently. 

“Just fucking say it, Jimmy.”

“You’re not gay,” Jimmy says and Castiel feels lightheaded with relief. The relief is cut short when his brother continues. “You like women but you’ve also had celebrity crushes who were men. Look at your obsession with Harrison Ford. There’s such a thing as bisexual. You’re bi, Cas.”

Cas slowly nods his head and feels a single tear fall down his cheek before he remembers his brother can’t see him. He clears his throat and mumbles. “I’m bisexual.” After a moment he adds with a groan, “And a completely idiotic asshole.”

Castiel grabs the flowers he picked out, a mixture of red and white roses. He’s got the wrapped gift in his pocket and he braces himself in his office. He continues to debate with himself whether or not to go across the street. On the one hand, he needs to see Dean and apologize for being such an ass, but on the other hand, he feels like an idiot for buying Dean flowers since the man in question owns a flower shop. 

Cas shakes his head and walks out of the office only to be greeted by a furious redhead.

“Those had better be for the man that you’re in fucking love with, Castiel! I can’t believe you!” she huffs. “All this time you were getting close and then you act like he means nothing to you all because you have the same plumbing?” Charlie turns away and stares up at the ceiling breathing heavily. Then she quickly turns around, arms crossed over her chest, looking more resigned than angry. “I expected more from you, Cas. I’ve been your best friend for a long time and you’re not usually someone to be so cruel.”

“I know,” Cas croaks out. “And you’re right. What I did was wrong. I just hope he can find it in himself to forgive me.”

Charlie storms towards him and he flinches. Instead of a slap he’s wrapped in a hug that he immediately returns.

“Charlie?”

“Yeah, Cas?”

“I’m bisexual.”

“Knew it,” she murmurs with a smile. 

“Get the fuck out of here right now, asshole,” Balthazar hisses as Castiel walks through the door of the flower shop. 

“I just want to talk with Dean. I know I fucked up,” he says softly with his eyes glued to the ground. 

“True. You did fuck up. Big time. You have no idea what you did to my bestie. He’s fucking broken because of you.”

Cas can feel his eyes prickle and his throat close up. Finally, he raises his eyes and looks up at Dean’s friend. “I’m sorry. I was wrong and I don’t think I’ll ever forgive myself for what I did. I just want Dean to know how fucking sorry I am.”

“Balthazar? Is someone here?” Dean calls from the back and just hearing his voice makes Castiel’s insides turn to jello. It’s only been a few days since they’ve seen each other but Cas longs for Dean so hard it hurts.

Balthazar levels Cas with a terror inducing glare. “Don’t you dare fucking hurt him again or they won’t be able to find your dead, flannel wearing ass,” he shout whispers. Then he yells to Dean, “Someone’s here to see you, boss.”

Dean walks out from the back and Cas feels his heart break even further. Dean’s eyes are bloodshot and there’s dark bags under them. His usual crazy hair is flat and styled in a ‘normal’ hairstyle. He’s wearing black slacks with a grey button down shirt. All of his tattoos are covered and his piercings have been replaced with the clear plastic ones so he looks as though he has none. The man that Castiel has come to care for so deeply is gone and he prays that someday he’ll get him back.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas greets.

Dean’s face closes off and a mask replaces it. “Hey, Cas. Can I help you with something? Need some new flowers for your shop?” 

Cas slowly shakes his head, “No. I came to see you, Dean.”

“Please don’t do this to me, Cas,” Dean whispers and looks away.

“Dean. I’m so fucking sorry for what I said.”

Dean cuts him off, “It’s true though. I am a stupid fucking peacock looking for attention. So now I’m what you want. I’m normal.” Dean looks Cas right in the eyes and asks, “Could you be with me if I’m like this? Is this the type of person you could be with?”

Cas steps forward until he’s right in front of Dean. “No.” Dean looks down with watery eyes but Cas gently lifts his chin. “I prefer attention seeking peacocks, apparently. Especially guys with crazy mohawks, facial piercings, and tee shirts that startle me.”

Cas takes the gift from his pocket and places it gently in Dean’s hands. “I even bought you a new color,” he whispers with a grin.

Dean slowly opens the box and lets out a small huff of amusement. “Metallic silver with sparkles.”

“These are for you too. Even though it’s probably stupid to get flowers for the guy who owns a flower shop,” Cas says as he hands over the roses.

“No one’s ever gotten me flowers before.” Dean hesitates before asking, ”Do you know what these mean?”

Cas nods his head. He looked up what flowers to get for apologies and came up with white and red roses. They also mean love.

“I’m so fucking sorry for what I said to you, Dean. And for pushing you away just because I was scared. I was so stupid. I understand if you could never forgive me but I couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t at least try.”

Dean bites at his bottom lip before speaking again. “You really hurt me, Cas. And I don’t think I can be with someone who doesn’t accept themselves and come out of the closet.”

Cas looks Dean straight in the eyes as he yells, “Hey Balthazar!” 

“Yeah?”

“I’m hella fucking bisexual!”

Dean laughs and pulls Cas into his arms and Cas hasn’t even felt more at home. He fits perfectly against Dean’s chest. 

“Can I make dinner for you tonight? As further apologies. And also just to talk. I really want this to work, Dean. I’ve never felt this way about anyone. You’re so incredibly special to me.”

Dean looks at him through his eyelashes as he nibbles on his bottom lip some more. After what feels like an eternity Dean nods. “Okay.” Cas smiles. “And for the record. I love you, too, dumbass.”


	7. Chapter 7

Dean fiddles with his lip ring and twists the ring on his left pointer finger. He’s wearing his kilt so his bare legs are stretched across Cas’s lap. His boyfriend is absent mindedly running his fingers all over the designs on Dean’s right leg. They’re watching a movie but Dean couldn’t tell you which one it is. He can’t focus on anything but the inner turmoil going on inside his mind.

Dean and Cas have been officially dating for about two months now. Everything has been smooth sailing. For someone who had such a hang up before, Cas is surprisingly a wonderful boyfriend. He dotes on Dean whenever he can, he plans romantic dates, and Dean’s never felt so loved before. The problem at the moment, admittedly, is Dean. Everytime Cas tries to start something physical, Dean always pushes him away before it can get too heated. Dean’s come to love and trust Cas even after the dipshit hurt him so badly, but he’s never been sure if he was ready to ‘take the next step’ with Cas. That is, until now. Dean’s psyched himself up and is ready to ‘help Cas embrace and learn the secrets to the gay sex’ as Cas likes to say. Funny since Dean doesn’t even know those secrets himself. Ugh. But Dean’s planned it all in his head already and knows that he’s going to try to seduce Cas tonight. Even though he’s positive he wants this with his entire being doesn’t mean he isn’t scared out of his kilt!

Dean’s brought out of his downward spiral of self doubt by a pinch to his inner thigh. “Ouch, dude!”

Cas grins at him and raises his eyebrow. “Do you not like the movie? We can watch a different one if you like.”

“Sorry, just distracted,” Dean answers with a shrug. 

“I’m pretty distracted too, babe.” He squeezes Dean’s calf. “I love your beautiful leg. I love trying to find every single kind of flower that I know and trace it with my finger but there’s so many I don’t know. You should teach me all of these and the meanings someday.” Cas finishes the sentence by placing a soft kiss to his shin, right where a rose is. 

Dean can feel his face blush at his boyfriend’s kind words. Dean’s heart speeds up and he wipes his hands on his kilt covered thighs before saying, “Maybe one of these days I’ll even let you see how high the flowers go.”

Dean watches as Cas’s face lights up and a smirk plays on his lips. His hands slowly move from Dean’s ankle towards his thigh. “One of these days huh? Maybe you shouldn’t tease me wearing your sexy kilt, Dean.” 

Cas’s husky voice makes Dean’s body blaze with desire. His ear begin ringing and his heart speeds up further. His head is spinning so much that he blurts out, “We should have the sex.”

Dean groans and immediately covers his face with his hands. The earth should literally open and swallow him up because that would be better than dealing with the mortification he’s inflicted on himself.

“Dean,” Cas whispers with a smile that Dean can hear in his voice. He slowly opens his fingers to peer at Cas and finds his boyfriend looking at him in what Dean can only describe as amusement and wonder. “Come here, babe,” Cas says as he holds his arms open.

Dean lets out a shaky breath before crawling into Cas’s lap and resting his cheek against his chest. Cas tilts his head to rest on top of his and wraps his arms around Dean. In this position, Dean feels at peace and safe. All of the tension he had slowly melts away. 

“There we go,” Cas murmurs into his hair. “Now let’s talk about this.”

“What? My amazing pickup line didn’t instantly make you wanna drop your pants?” Dean tries for a joke but it falls flat when his voice cracks. 

Cas runs his fingers over the short hair on the side of Dean’s head. “If you weren’t so nervous you’d have known that you don’t need a pick up line. I love you, Dean. You hold all the power here.”

Dean feels his face heat up. He’s not sure he’ll ever get used to Cas saying that. “Tell me why you’re so nervous, babe,” Cas whispers.

Dean shrugs and continues to hide his face against his boyfriend’s chest. 

“Fine. I’ll start with why I’m nervous. I’ve told you this before, but all of my other relationships, if you can even call them that, were mostly about sex. There were no real feelings and I’m afraid I’ll do something stupid and ruin what we have between us. Dean, we are so much more than sex. I have never ever felt this way about anyone else and I’m so terrified of losing you.”

Dean finally lifts his head enough to look into Cas’s eyes. Cas looks vulnerable like he’s never seen him before. “It’s okay. I’m not going anywhere, Cas.”

Cas nods slowly and continues, “I’m also nervous for the obvious reason. I’m afraid I’m not going to be any good in bed. What if I can’t please you because I don’t know what I’m doing?” He looks away. “I’m scared you’re going to compare me to other guys you’ve slept with. You know what you’re doing and I know I should just trust you to teach me what I need to know but I’m so used to it being the other way around. I’m not used to being the rookie.” Cas gives Dean a self-deprecating smile at the end.

“And that’s exactly why I’m nervous.” Dean hides his face against Cas’s chest again.

“I don’t understand.”

“I’m a virgin, Cas. I have no fucking clue what I’m doing either. I mean, I obviously know enough. I have watched porn before and I do own a dildo but I’ve never done anything besides a quick handjob with someone. All of this is new to me too! So I’m sorry I can’t be your sensei or whatever you were hoping for. You’re just stuck with me.” Dean snaps his mouth shut. He looks everywhere but at Cas as his face flames hotter and hotter.

“Dean,” Cas whispers as he tilts Dean’s chin up. Their eyes meet and instead of seeing all the things that Dean was dreading, all he finds is awe and love. “You’re so fucking perfect, Dean. I don’t deserve you.”

“But you do. Good things do happen.”

Cas leans forward and their lips connect. Dean tilts his head, opening his mouth so their tongues can brush together. It’s sweet and tender in a way that Dean’s never been kissed before. Dean smiles when they break from the kiss and Cas is doing the same. 

“Hey Cas, would you like to have the sex with me?” Dean says with a smirk.

Cas gives him a quick peck before huffing out a laugh. “Yes. I would love to have the sex with you.”

They both smile at each other before Cas stands up. “I’m going to go take a shower first if that’s okay.” His face turns red and he adds, “You know, so everything’s clean and stuff.”

That’s when Dean realizes what Cas is trying to say without saying. “Cas, you don’t have to. I was already kind of assuming I’d bottom.”

There’s a determination in Castiel’s eyes when he gets to his knees so they’re at eye level again. “I want our first time to be special, Dean. If I bottom then we’ll both be losing our virginity in a way. I mean, I don’t know.” He runs a hand through his hair. “Maybe it’s silly. I just, I want to.”

“It’s not silly. It’s like you said. It’ll be special.”

“Right.” Cas stands up and kisses Dean’s nose before walking away to the bathroom leaving Dean sitting in shock.


	8. Chapter 8

“You can do this,” Cas whispers to his reflection in the mirror. He wipes his sweaty hands on the towel around his waist one last time before opening the bathroom door. 

Cas’s breath catches in his throat at the sight before him. Dean’s laying on his bed with his arms behind his head and his legs crossed at his ankles. He’s the picture of beauty and peace. He’s perfect. Cas’s eyes run up and down Dean’s body, taking his time to marvel at his gorgeous boyfriend. Dean’s taken off his kilt so he’s wearing only his black v neck and his black boxers, leaving his legs naked and exposed. Cas has never in his life been attracted to a leg until he saw Dean in his kilt for the first time. It’s perfect and beautiful with his tasteful, elegant art leading from his ankle all the way up past the bottom of his boxers. Cas can’t wait to see how high it actually goes. 

Dean’s eyes are closed but open suddenly when Cas stands at the end of the bed. “Hey, baby,” Dean murmurs.

“You nervous, Dean?” 

Dean has a small smile when he nods. “A little bit. But that’s because I’m new to everything. I’m afraid I won’t be any good as your first gay experience. What if I make you run back to women?” Dean lets out a huff and shakes his head before letting his head fall back to the pillow, staring up at the ceiling.

Cas drops his towel and slowly crawls onto the bed. He runs his hands up Dean’s legs as he places kisses all the way up his tattooed leg. Once he hits Dean’s boxers he bypasses everything else in order to reach his boyfriend’s face. He gently strokes Dean’s cheek with his thumb before placing a chaste kiss to his lips.

“I love you, Dean. I don’t think you understand. You’re it for me. This is it.” Cas shakes his head slightly and smiles down at Dean. “It seems crazy because we haven’t dated very long but I know what I want and I know what I feel. I’m with you until you don’t want me anymore.”

“That’s never gonna happen so I hope you’re ready for forever.”

Cas grins and leans down for another kiss. “I like the sound of that.”

Dean reaches up and pulls Cas down into a hungry kiss, bypassing gentle and going straight for heat. Cas groans into the kiss. He loves kissing Dean, the feel of his tongue and the taste of his mouth. 

Cas yelps in surprise as Dean flips them over and straddles his lap, taking control. “Fuck, Dean,” Cas breathes out as his boyfriend begins kissing down his body, stopping to flick Cas’s nipples with his tongue. 

Cas reaches out and tugs on the bottom of Dean’s shirt. Dean quickly pulls the shirt over his head and tosses it onto the floor before jumping back to tormenting Cas’s nipples. Cas runs his fingers through Dean’s hair and slowly traces the multicolored galaxy tattoo he has on the back of his right shoulder. 

Dean suddenly slides to the bottom of the bed and stands up. Then he grabs Cas by the ankles and pulls him until his ass is hanging off the end of the bed. “Jesus, warn a guy,” Cas huffs but the words catch in his throat as Dean slowly pulls his boxers off. He’s absolutely gorgeous and Cas flushes when he sees that the leg tattoo goes right up to the bottom of Dean’s perky butt cheek.

“I wanna try something,” Dean whispers as his cheeks begin to turn red. He chews on his lip ring nervously.

“Anything. I wanna try everything with you, Dean.”

Dean nods his head and slumps down onto his knees. He pulls Cas’s legs apart and places his feet on the end of the bed. Normally, Cas wouldn’t be flexible enough to sit in such a position but the adrenaline and arousal coursing through his body make it possible. He’s about to to lift his head and question what Dean’s plans are when Dean leans forward and licks a stripe up Cas’s cock. 

“Oh fuck,” Cas moans as his body lights up with pleasure. Dean tentatively licks a line back down Cas’s cock, down his balls, and down even lower. He’s thankful he took a shower right before this or he’d be more self conscious, but instead he closes his eyes and enjoys the sensation. 

Dean’s tongue laps at Cas’s hole. Cas tenses for a moment before taking a deep breath and relaxing. His hole relaxes and begins opening to Dean’s ministrations. “Dean. Fuck, that feels incredible!”

Dean’s tongue slowly begins to breach his hole and he lets out a howl of pleasure. He clenches down on Dean’s tongue. The sensation of Dean’s tongue and the cool press of his lip ring is too much. His balls begin to tighten and his cock feels ready to let lose its load. “Stop. Dean, hold on. Fuck.”

Dean’s head pops up from between his thighs and looks at Cas like a deer caught in headlights. “Fuck, did I do something wrong? Was that not good?”

Cas chuckles. “Baby, that felt so fucking good. I was about to cum because it felt so good!”

“Then why’d you tell me to stop?”

Cas sits up and pulls Dean into a filthy kiss. When he pulls back, he looks into Dean’s gorgeous green eyes and smirks. “I don’t wanna come until your cock is inside my ass.”

Cas watches as Dean’s pupils dilate and his cheeks flush further. Instead of answering, Dean pulls him into another hard kiss. Dean pulls back and nips at Cas’s bottom lip hard, earning a groan from Cas.

Dean turns around and rifles through his duffle bag. Cas scoots back so his head is by the headboard and watches Dean bend over, marveling at the perfect swell of his ass. His hand drifts down towards his cock as he imagines returning the favor and eating Dean out. 

When Dean turns back he gives Cas an amused lifted eyebrow before getting into bed and laying against Cas’s side. He slides his hand down Cas’s chest until it wraps around Cas’s hand. They stroke his cock together as Dean nuzzles into his neck, leaving hickeys behind. 

Cas turns his head and the two of them lazily make out as they run tender, loving hands over each other.

“I love you so much, Dean.”

“I love you, too.” Dean pulls back and leans up on his elbow to look down at Cas. His brow furrows with worry as he asks, “Are you sure you wanna bottom? It’s okay if you changed your mind or something.”

Cas reaches his hand up and tenderly caresses Dean’s cheek. He watches as Dean’s eyes flutter shut and he leans into the contact. “Yes, I really want to. I want to feel you inside me.”

Dean grabs the lube from where he tossed it onto the bed and opens the cap. He hesitates before pouring any out. “I read that it will be more comfortable if you lay on your stomach. You wanna flip over?”

“No. I wanna be able to see you.”

Dean’s face breaks into a smile. “I was hoping you’d say that.” He pours the lube onto his fingers and brings them down to Cas’s hole. He slowly circles the muscle before sliding one finger inside. Cas is already loose from Dean rimming him but there’s still a slight stretch. Cas brings his hand down and strokes his cock again. It feels pretty nice.

“Add another,” Cas says once he’s sure he’s ready. Dean immediately obliges. Before he knows it, Dean’s got three fingers pumping in and out of his hole and Cas knows he can’t wait any longer. 

“Fuck me, Dean. Please.”

Dean shimmies himself down and takes Cas’s cock into his mouth as his fingers continue to assault his hole. “Jesus, Dean. I’m gonna come if you don’t fucking stop!”

Dean pulls off with a smile on his face. He slowly pulls his fingers from Cas’s hole. “I wanted you to be right on the brink of coming because I know I’m not gonna be able to last very long.”

Dean’s face looks sheepish again as he looks at Cas through his eyelashes. “So I brought condoms just in case but I’d really like it if we didn’t use them. Have you been tested since the last time you slept with someone?”

Cas nods his head. “Yeah. I’m clean. No condoms.”

“Awesome,” Dean whispers. He covers his cock with lube before bringing it to Cas’s entrance. He looks up and meets Cas’s eyes. 

“I’m ready,” Cas whispers. He lets out a long exhale and Dean gently pushes forward. They both groan as Dean slides in until he’s completely buried inside Cas. 

Dean’s face is scrunched up in concentration and Cas can’t help but smile. He reaches up and pulls Dean forward until they’re face to face. The movement brings Dean even further inside and Cas lets out a whine. 

“Holy shit,” Dean murmurs into the side of Cas’s throat. “You feel amazing.”

Cas isn’t sure if he’s going to feel as amazing until Dean pulls his cock out and plunges it back in, hitting Cas’s prostate hard. “Oh fuck!” Cas cries as Dean continues the movement over and over again.

Dean sits up on his elbows to give Cas room to reach his hand down and stroke his cock. It doesn’t take long for Dean to tense up and come inside Cas’s ass. The sound Dean makes as he climaxes and the feel of his dick twitching inside him is enough for Cas to clamp down and come. Spurts of cum cover both of their bellies before Dean flops down onto Cas.

They both cling to each other tightly as their breathing comes back down to normal. Dean lifts his head and kisses Cas slowly. Their tongue tangle and this kiss is gentle and caring. 

“Was that okay?” Dean asks when he pulls away from the kiss.

“Are you kidding? That was amazing, Dean. That was, that was. Fuck. That was making love and it was fucking perfect!”

“Good. Cause it was perfect for me too.”

Dean gets up and walks into Cas’s bathroom to grab a washcloth and when he comes back he has a smirk on his face and his hands hidden behind his back. 

“What are you trying to hide, Dean?”

Dean’s smile gets even brighter. “Oh nothing. Nothing at all. Just something I may have found when I was looking for a washcloth in the back of your bathroom closet.”

Cas’s heart feels like it drop to his toes. His hands tighten around his bed sheets and his face heats. “No.”

“Oh yeah!” Then Dean is twirling a piece of bright pink material around his finger. “Castiel! Please tell me these are your panties.”

Cas flops down onto his bed and pulls a pillow over his head with a loud groan. 

“Oh don’t be like that,” Dean says as he straddles Cas’s thighs. “I really hope they’re yours because I would fucking love to see you wearing these.”

Cas tenses before slowly turning his head and looking at Dean over his shoulder. “Really?”

Dean stares right into his eyes as he says, “Oh yeah. So fucking hot, Cas. You know the reason I work with flowers all day is because I love pretty things and Cas, these on you would be the fucking prettiest.” He leans down and kisses Cas’s lips. 

Cas flips over and quickly grabs the panties from Dean’s hands. “Then fine. They are mine.” He pulls open his nightstand drawer and tosses them in. “But we can try that some other time.”

Dean lunges for the nightstand and in the process, accidently pulls the entire drawer onto the floor. “Oh shit.” But then they both stop as Dean stares down at the contents of the drawer. Dean slowly gets off of Cas’s lap and kneels down on the floor. He pulls the key from the floor and looks closely at it. 

In his hand is the gift Cas was planning on giving him tonight. “Well, you spoiled your surprise. I hope you’re happy.” Cas goes for sarcastic but on the inside he’s terrified of Dean’s reaction. When their eyes meet, Dean’s are shiny with unshed tears.

“You want me to move in?” Dean asks as he hold up the key with his name on it.

“I know it’s fast but I know what we have is for the long haul. I know your lease is almost up and I was hoping you wouldn’t renew it. I was hoping you’d come live here, with me.”

“Yes. I’d love that!” Dean exclaims as he jumps up into the bed and sprawls himself on top of Cas. “I love you so much, Cas.”

“I love you, sweetheart. Thanks for putting up for me until I got my act together.”

“You’re worth it.”


End file.
